Burzochlast
BurzochlastJak wytresować smoka. Przewodnik filmowy (ang. Stormcutter) — gatunek czteroskrzydłego smoka, który pojawia się po raz pierwszy w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Przedstawiciel klasy ostrej. Jedynym bliżej poznanym przedstawicielem gatunku jest Chmuroskok. Wygląd Smok ten jest ogromny (przerasta człowieka około ośmiokrotnie) i ma dwie pary silnych skrzydeł, z czego jedna ukryta jest pod drugą i nie zawsze jest używana podczas lotu - jest wówczas złożona wzdłuż ciała lub złączona z górną parą. Kiedy jednak smok używa obu par skrzydeł, jest jednym z najbardziej manewrowych, zwrotnych i zwinnych smoków poruszających się w powietrzu. Kości gada są puste w środku, co niweluje jego wagę wobec ogromnego rozmiaru. Ogon zakończony jest trzema dużymi lotkami w kształcie podobnym do liścia. Tułów Burzochlasta jest potężny. Smok porusza się na jednej silnej parze nóg i spodniej parze skrzydeł. W tym czasie większa para skrzydeł jest złożona i trzymana po bokach ciała. Szpony wyrastające z przodu skrzydeł są takie ostre, że są w stanie zniszczyć smocze pułapki. Skóra smoka ma jasnobrązowy kolor, grzebienie na głowie są pomarańczowe. Na dolnej szczęce znajduje się pojedyncze niebieskie pasemko. Ma też szare elementy. Nad sowimi oczami (przez które smok sprawia wrażenie tego właśnie ptaka) wyrasta para wielkich, połączonych ze sobą,twardych rogów, dalej zaś kołnierz złożony z wielu płatów kostnych lub skórnych, ukształtowanych w fantazyjne wzory. Szyja jest dość krótka, a głowa może obracać się na niej nawet o 180 stopni. Siedlisko i dieta Nie wiadomo, gdzie żyją smoki z tego gatunku. Jedynego znanego Burzochlasta o imieniu Chmuroskok posiada Valka. Dawniej, podobnie jak wiele innych smoków, zamieszkiwał Smocze Sanktuarium, później wraz z nimi przeniósł się na Berk. W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Burzochlasty można spotkać między innymi na Island of Night. Burzochlast uwielbia ryby. Nie pogardzi też prawdopodobnie owcami czy kurczakami. Zachowanie i tresura Smoki te są niezwykle dumne i pewne siebie. Wzbudzają szacunek u innych, mniejszych gatunków, potrafią nad nimi zapanować i przywołać do porządku. Są także spokojne i opanowane. Okazują ufność w stosunku do ludzi. Zazwyczaj nie atakują, zanim same nie zostaną zaatakowane. Stają się wówczas groźnymi przeciwnikami w walce. Metoda tresury jest nieznana. Kluczem do stworzenia więzi między smokiem a człowiekiem jest zaufanie ze strony smoka i jego akceptacja. Prawdopodobnie, jak w przypadku innych gatunków, można ją zdobyć poprzez pomoc smokowi lub ofiarowanie mu pożywienia. Moce i umiejętności Ogień thumb|130pxOgniem tego smoka jest ciągły torus ognia, na który składają się zwyczajne, pomarańczowe płomienie. Potrafi przybierać spiralny kształt, dlatego przypomina on płonące tornado. Smok jest w stanie ziać nim na dalekie odległości. Latanie Dzięki swojej potężnej budowie, dużym rozmiarom oraz silnym mięśniom smok jest bardzo dobrym wojownikiem. Zwinny w powietrzu, używa zazwyczaj jednej pary skrzydeł, jednak, aby wykonać skomplikowany lub gwałtowny manewr, a także podczas walki, rozwija drugą parę. Umiejętności bojowe Smok posiada szpony na końcach skrzydeł, które są na tyle zręczne, aby otworzyć zamek smoczej pułapki, i wystarczająco silne, aby zniszczyć maszynę wojenną. Obracanie głowy Charakterystyczną umiejętnością Burzochlasta jest obracanie swojej głowy nawet o 180 stopni. Dzięki temu smok, zwłaszcza podczas lotu, może objąć wzrokiem całe swoje otoczenie i odpowiednio wcześnie obronić się przed nieprzyjacielem lub podjąć atak na ofiarę. Ślina Podobnie jak Koszmar Ponocnik, gatunek posiada łatwopalną ślinę, która teoretycznie mogłaby być stosowana jako wkład do Piekielnika (co zostało ukazane w jednej z wyciętych scen z filmu), jednak wydaje się nazbyt wybuchowa i problematyczna we wspomnianym użyciu. Etapy rozwoju Stormegg.jpg|Jajo SmallStorm.jpg|Pisklę Cloudjumper1.jpg|Dorosły osobnik Stormcutter Titan.png|Tytan Jajo Jako smoka zostało przedstawione jedynie w grach. Ma wielkość zbliżoną do innych smoczych jaj, klasyczny, owalny kształt oraz strukturę małych, smoczych łusek. Wzdłuż skorupy, w płaszczyźnie pionowej, biegnie pojedynczy pas większych, szerokich łusek, takich samych jak u dorosłego gada na grzbiecie. Pisklę Pisklę Burzochlasta jest, podobnie jak inne pisklęta, o wiele mniejsze i słabsze od swojego rodzica. Wszystkie proporcje są dość dobrze zachowane, poza dużą głową i większą płetwą na ogonie. Skrzydła zaś, w przeciwieństwie do stanu u dorosłego smoka, są niezwykle małe w stosunku do reszty ciała. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk pisklę posiada jedną parę skrzydeł zamiast dwóch. Tytan Tytaniczny Burzochlast nieznacznie zwiększa swój rozmiar, a niektóre elementy jego ciała ulegają powiększeniu - między innymi rogi na głowie czy pazury na zgięciach skrzydeł. Barwa łusek również się zmienia - zamiast koloru fioletowego łuski smoka przybierają na skrzydłach bladopomarańczowy odcień, z ciemniejszym tułowiem i czerwonymi elementami w pobliżu korpusu. Słabości Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Smok pojawia się po raz pierwszy w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2. Jedyny poznany przedstawiciel tego gatunku, Chmuroskok, przed laty zaatakował Berk i porwał matkę Czkawki, Valkę. Zabrał ją do Smoczego Sanktuarium, gdzie kobieta została bliską przyjaciółką smoka. Chmuroskok wraz z jeźdźczynią znajdują Czkawkę lecącego w okolicach Smoczego Sanktuarium, a po jego porwaniu smok prowadzi do lodowej góry całe stado. Uczestniczy w pokazywaniu chłopakowi Sanktuarium oraz jego okolic, jest też wzorem opanowania dla Szczerbatka. Razez z innymi smokami bierze udział w bitwie pod Smoczym Sanktuarium, a po zahipnotyzowaniu przez Oszołomostracha Drago odlatuje. Później, wraz z innymi mieszkańcami Sanktuarium, Chmuroskok sprowadza się na wyspę Berk. ''Jak wytresować smoka 3 Smok pojawia się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3. W trzeciej części filmu Chmuroskok mieszka na wyspie Berk gdzie znajduje się pod władaniem smoczego alfy - Szczerbatka. Towarzyszy on Valce i pozostałym jeźdźcom w akcji ratowania smoków z rąk łowców, a także w czasie relokacji mieszkanców Berk, kiedy to niesie Valkę na swoim grzbiecie. Po nieudanej zasadzce na Grimmela Chmuroskok ratuje jeźdźców z opresji, podciągając więżącą ich, złożoną z łańcuchów sieć. Przed odejściem do Ukrytego Świata z czułością żegna się ze swoją właścicielką. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Chmuroskok Z gier DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Stormcutter *Brute Stormcutter *Exiled Stormcutter *Dimflight *Hurribane *Marinecutter *Reignstorm *Wonderclap *Wingwary *Liberated Duskcutter DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising *Gloomleer *Serene Stormcutter *Tempestuous Scalestrom *Tripfire *Woodland Stormcutter W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Jajo Burzochlasta jest w grze od 6 listopada 2015 roku i kosztuje 1000 gemów. Od jednej z aktualizacji smok posiada własną animację. Smoki tego gatunku zostały w grze zmniejszone do rozmiarów Nocnej Furii (jedynie Chmuroskok posiada właściwe rozmiary). Ciekawostki *Według twórców filmu, Burzochlast jest połączeniem sowy, doga niemieckiego i nietoperza, dodatkowo posiada dwie pary skrzydeł w układzie "X". *Jest to pierwszy poznany smok z dwiema parami w pełni sprawnych skrzydeł - drugim jest Paszczogon. *Budowa ciała i kształt skrzydeł Burzochlasta nieco przypominają te u Nocnej Furii. *Według ''The Art of How To Train Your Dragon 2 Burzochlasty mają iryzujące łuski, podobnie jak ryba. *Według książki Guide to the Dragons, gatunek ten jako jedyny posiada pneumatyczny szkielet, co oznacza, że jego kości są puste w środku. Przypisy Zobacz też en:Stormcutter es:Cortatormentas de:Sturmbrecher ru:Шторморез fr:Foudroyant it:Tagliatempeste Kategoria:Ostra klasa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Burzochlasty Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders